A Night to Remember
by Inuyashafeudalgirl
Summary: SakuKaka. Sakura returns from a three year long mission. Hurt emotionally she seeks comfort in an unexpected shinobi. EDITED


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. It belongs to Misashi Kishimoto. **

**A Night to Remember**

I hold onto a sturdy branch with my right hand as I look out towards my home village. I have been away from Konoha on an S-ranked mission for three long, hard years.

I am now twenty years old. I suppose I have grown because I am no longer that same naive little girl I used to be. I smile as I remember the letters that the rest of Team 7 wrote me. I wonder what they are doing now and what they all look like?

I jumped from the tree I was in before running through the forest towards the Konoha gates. I recall Naruto writing and telling me that he was going to take me out for drinks when I got back.

I near the gate and showing the guards my leaf headband and papers I am granted entrance into the village. As soon as I step into the walls I cannot help the tears of happiness that spring to my eyes.

"Sakura-chan!" I hear a loud voice call down to me. I turn to the right and looking up, see Naruto atop a building with a wide foxy grin on his face.

"Hey Naruto-kun! Long time no see, ne?" I say as he leaps down in front of me. I see the twinkle in his eye and try jumping back, but am too late as he captures me. I am pulled off balance and into Naruto's waiting arms that encircle me in a bone-crushing hug.

'Man has he gotten stronger,' I think to myself as I return the embrace with a happy smile on my face.

"N-Naruto...C-Can't breathe," I manage to gasp out. He releases me and steps back with his right hand behind his head, apologetically smiling at me.

"Sorry Sakura-chan. It's just that I have not seen you in a long time," he says as he takes my hand into his own.

"It's okay," I say with a smile as I look over my best friend.

He has changed quite a bit since I have been gone. He is now taller than I am with muscles to match his size. He now wears black cargo pants and a black mesh shirt with an unzipped orange jacket over it. He wears his headband around his neck. His striking blond hair is now grown past his shoulders and tied back with a black string. If he were not dating Hinata then I would definitely try to.

"So you promised me a drink?" I ask, feeling the parchment of my dry throat.

"Yeah! Sasuke-teme and Kakashi-sensei are waiting!" Naruto exclaimed jubilantly as he takes my hand and drags me through the village.

After a few minutes Naruto stops in front of a pub that is popular for many shinobi. As he pulls me inside I have to adjust my eyes to the dim light. The pub smells of smoke and alcohol. There are a lot of tables where shinobi sit, drinking as they tell stories about previous missions that they were on.

Naruto pulls me along behind him until we come to a table in the back. I stop in my tracks and let my eyes roam over the occupants at the table that now have their eyes on me. Sasuke is seated directly across from me with his ever-present smirk on as he nods greetings to me. Just looking at his handsome face brings back many blithe and lurid memories of us together.

I break my gaze from Sasuke as my eyes travel over the other people. Hinata is seated beside Naruto with a warm smile directed at him. They do make the perfect couple. Beside the couple are Rock Lee and Tenten. I would have never thought that Lee would get over me and get together with Tenten.

Beside them is seated my past rival Ino and her boyfriend, Shikamaru. This is another couple that surprises me as well, especially since Ino has been after Sasuke. The next two occupants of the table are now the happily married couple of Asuma and Kurenai sensei. The last person at the table is Kakashi with his usual mask on. He seems to be watching me with an emotion that I can not quite place.

My thoughts are interrupted when Naruto takes my hand and pushes me towards the empty seat beside Kakashi. Because I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I lost my footing and started falling towards Kakashi. Being a shinobi I was starting to regain my balance, but someone had beat me to it.

I feel a pair of strong arms encircle my shoulders and waist. I look up to meet the eye of Kakashi with our faces only a few centimeters apart. Our eye's stay locked on each other before I feel Kakashi's fingers lightly trace over my bare stomach that had been exposed in my fall.

Before I could comprehend anything through my befuddled mind, Kakashi moved his hands from around me. I sit down on the bench next to Kakashi with my back against the cold wall.

"Sorry about that Sakura-chan" Naruto apologizes as he pushes a shot glass towards me that is filled to the brim.

"Dobe," Sasuke says to Naruto with a smirk.

'Yep they are still the same guys,' I think to myself as my eyes roam between the now bickering pair.

"So Forehead girl, did you complete your mission?" Ino asks from around her shot glass with a sly grin.

"Of course Ino-pig. I'm not like you," I tease back then take a sip of my drink. It tastes like flavored whiskey, but I am not sure.

"Now, now Forehead girl. You must of did something wrong," Ino teases as she swishes her drink around in her glass.

"Even if I did, which I did not. I could not tell you," I say evenly as I take another sip of my drink.

"What rank was it?" Ino asks with her eyes widened.

"S-ranked," I say with a shrug. I grin as I hear a few surprised gasps from around the table. The only ones who knew that her mission was S-ranked had been Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi.

"No wonder it took you so long to complete," Hinata says as she looks at me in understanding. As I look at Hinata I can tell that she has really changed over the years. She changed from a shy, timid girl to a very confident woman. But it is no wonder since she has spent so much time with Naruto.

"What did it entail?" Naruto asks curiously.

"I cannot say. But I never want to do one again if I have to be gone so long," I say as I recall the hardships that I had to endure.

"Once you get better at this type of mission then it will go much more quickly," Kakashi's voice rang out amongst the chatter from the pub. I turned my head to Kakashi as he started speaking and I could not help the blush that surfaced to my cheeks. My heart skipped a beat when I first saw him as I entered the bar. It was not towards Sasuke but my former teacher!

"Yeah, I know you are right but it's hard," I say softly so only Kakashi can hear me. I did not want Ino to start something and ruin a perfectly good evening.

"That's what being a shinobi is about," Kakashi says back just as softly with his eye smiling at me.

"I know," I answer sadly as the images of what happened on my mission resurfaced. It took all of my will power to stop the tears from surfacing to my eyes. My eyes and throat start to burn from the effort. I take up my cup and empty it of its contents in one gulp.

I then snatch the bottle that is being passed to Lee and fill my glass back up and swallow it in a second. The cold liquid burns the back of my throat, but at least no more tears will come. It would be very embarrassing to cry in front of my friends when I just got back from a hard mission.

After about two more glasses of the whiskey, which I know is my limit, I stand up from the table.

"I'm going to go now guys," I say as I waver slightly from standing up so fast.

"But Sakura-chan. You just got back," Naruto whines as I take a step forward.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I haven't had a decent nights sleep since I have been gone. So I will see you guys tomorrow, bye." I wave over my shoulder as everyone else around the table tells me goodnight.

I walk out onto the street where it is now dark and slightly chilly. But from sleeping outside for the three years I was gone had me not noticing the chill. I could not wait to get home to a nice warm bed.

As I start walking I begin to think about my friends. It seems as if everyone has someone that they love and care for but me. Everyone else has moved on from their youthful crushes and found someone that gave them happiness. But it seems like my life is strictly about being a shinobi.

I sigh sadly as I quicken my pace up a bit, wanting to get home as fast as possible. Suddenly I feel a presence coming at me fast. I take a kunai out of my back pouch and hold it out in front of me protectively as I turn around to face the person. But suddenly the person is now behind me with his or her own kunai held against my neck.

"Too slow Sakura," a familiar voice whispers in my ear, sending shivers down my back.

"Kakashi-sensei! Don't scare me like that!" I exclaim as I disappear in a shower of cherry blossoms and appear a few feet behind him. I resume my walk back to my house and soon enough I feel Kakashi's presence walking beside me.

"Why did you leave so soon?" He asks after a moment, with his head inclined slightly so he can see me.

"I was tired and just wanted to go to sleep," I say, but it is only half the truth.

"Your mission was that bad. Huh?"

"Yeah. It would be easier if I could just tell someone about it." I tell him this hoping that he would not mind if I told him even if it was forbidden. In the morning I was supposed to report to Tsunade and tell her how the mission went, but for now I just wanted someone to comfort me.

"I suppose that you want to tell me, but you know you can't," he says.

"I know," I say sadly as I drop my head onto my chest and look down at the ground.

"I don't mind, but let's go somewhere private," he says quietly.

"Okay," I say as my mood lightens up slightly since he is willing to listen to me.

"Would you mind coming to my house?" Kakashi asks as he turns his head to look at me.

"Okay." 'What am I a robot?'

I am surprised as he takes my hand into his own and guides me down a side street and back onto another one that leads to the apartment section of the village.

We stop at the bottom of an apartment where a long set of stairs led up to the different sections. He takes me up the stairs until we come to a hall that recedes to the right. We come to door 2H where Kakashi pulls out a key and opens the door. He smiles at me behind his mask as he holds the door open and beckons for me to enter.

I enter and look around at his apartment. The color of the walls is silver while the carpet is just plain black. The few furnishings in the room are silver too. There are no pictures on the walls, but a few plants here and there. I look down a short hallway to see what looks like in his bedroom and bathroom.

I make myself at home as I take off my sandals at the door before walking over to his silver sofa and sitting down.

I watch curiously as he goes into his kitchen and returns with two glasses of tea. I make room on the couch for him as I sip at the warm drink in my hands that warm up my slightly chilled body.

After a few sips I set my cup down on the coffee table in front of me and turn to Kakashi with my legs crossed.

"I did not think that being a Jounin would be so hard," I start to say as Kakashi turns to look at me.

"Do you regret it?" Kakashi asks curiously as he too sets down his glass that has not even been drunk out of.

"No. It's just that I never would have thought that I would be put through so much emotional stress," I say as I put my head into my hands.

"Do you mind elaborating?" Kakashi asks softly as he takes my hands and holds them in his callused ones.

"My two teammates died horrible deaths right in front of my eyes. If I had been more aware then I would have been able to save them. It is my fault as their captain to protect them. I did not know how to control my emotions and so I tracked down their killers. I killed them, but it did not seem like it was I that done the killing. But a demon that looked like me. I don't think that I can ever live with what I let happen and what I did."

I cannot hold in my tears anymore as they pour down my face in sorrow and anguish. I can vaguely feel Kakashi's arms encircle me and pull me onto his lap. He whispers soothing words into my ear about how it was not my fault and that my teammates died with honor. Finally I calm down enough to stop from soaking Kakashi's vest through with my tears.

"I'm sorry about this," I say as I pull back from Kakashi and look at his tear soaked vest.

"No problem, I have plenty more where that came from," he jokes as he unzips the vest and throws it onto the floor beside the couch.

I suddenly realize the position that we are in. I am sitting snuggly in his lap and he has his hands placed on my hips. And him taking his vest off is not helping matters in the least. I remember how he had acted when I almost fell atop him in the bar. And now I was wishing to feel his gentle hands on me again. Did I not deserve some pleasure in my life?

I recall when I was thinking that everyone of my friends has someone that they wanted to be with, except Sasuke that is. But I was almost positive that he would never be capable to love someone. I look shyly up at Kakashi as I think about the feelings that he has stirred within me these past few hours.

I timidly reach my hand out and lay it on the side of his mask-covered cheek. His eye widens even further in surprise as I lay my forehead against his chest.

"Sakura...?" He says my name softly as he runs his hands along my side and over my arms.

"Make me forget, just for tonight," I say softly as I move my head up to look him in the eye.

"Sakura," he says my name again with an underlying authority that makes me quick to respond.

"I won't come knocking on your door in the morning. I have never felt this anguished about a death of someone that has spent so much time with me. Not even my parents. I want to feel something besides regret if only for tonight." As I say this I move my hand up and remove his headband then lower until my finger is beneath his mask.

Without a word Kakashi clasps my wrist and gently starts to pull down and his mask with it. I watch in rising excitement as his mask is slowly pulled off from his face and shown to me for the first time.

If I am dreaming then I will just die from anguish. Never in my life have I seen such a handsome man. His face if perfectly formed, even with the scar down his left eye, which makes him seem sexier. I touch his cheek and am surprised at the softness of it. Any girl would kill to have this soft of skin and light a complexion.

My hand skims lower until my fingertips lightly rest against his perfect lips. I gasp in surprise when he takes my index finger into his mouth and lightly suckles like a newborn child. But it is a pleasant, blissful feeling that curls my toes and makes me crave for more. I can feel my heart beating rapidly within the prison of my chest.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asks almost hesitantly as he removes my finger from his mouth.

I nod for that is all I can do with my throat constricted in excitement.

His hand that had been resting on the crook of my shoulder now slides to my neck while he pulls me closer towards him. He gently touches his lips to my neck, sending my mind into overdrive. His tongue snakes out and traces the skin just below my ear.

He gently kisses each of my closed eyelids before going lower and molding his lips with mine. I lean into him, my breasts pressing into his chest as he deepens the kiss. A muffled moan escapes my throat when Kakashi slides his tongue into my mouth and rolls it over the roof and back down to my deepest caverns. It is the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me.

His hands then began to wonder to the dip in my waist that is a very sensitive spot for me. His hands then brush the exposed skin of my tight stomach, which sends butterflies escaping from my mouth in a lust filled moan.

He then leans forward and takes me with him until I am underneath his body. He next pulls down my mesh shirt to reveal my collarbones, which he nips at gently. While he was doing this he runs his hand up along my back, underneath my shirt. When he comes to the sides of my chest he stays there for a moment, building up my anticipation before cupping the sides of my breasts.

I become slightly annoyed when he removes his hand and gives me a smirk before slowly pulling off my shirt. He looks down at my simple black bra with a smile on his face before dipping his head down and licking my neck.

I gain courage before I move my hands and grasp his shirt. I take it off of him in one fluid movement. My breath becomes stilled as I gaze upon his chest. He was muscular, but not so much that he looks like he was only made of it. As I run my hands down him stomach I can feel the tensing of his muscles and feel the light shudder from his body.

Before I am able to reach the waist of his pants he takes my arms and pins them above my head. With another smirk that seems to melt me from within, he lifts me slightly up off of the couch and unclasps my bra.

With his one free hand he slowly peels the small garment from my body with timely patience. I then feel his hot breath above my breast as he lowers his head. I gasp when he takes one of my rosy pink nipples into his mouth and gently begins to suck and lick until both of them are hard peaks.

After seeing the satisfactory grin on his lips I draw in a deep breath to calm my nerves as he begins another round on my already peaked body.

The rest of the night goes by in a flash for me. Kakashi sure knows how to pleasure a girl, I will tell you that. I will never look at my former teacher the same way again.

The next morning when I wake up I am lying on his bed under the covers with him. Sometime during the night he had moved us to his bed. As I think on this a hot blush comes to my cheeks that heats up my whole body.

I try moving around so I can leave his apartment before he wakes up. I did say that I would not be here knocking on his door in the morning. Didn't I? Yet before I can move an inch Kakashi has his arm around my waist and half of my body pinned beneath him.

"And where do you think your going?" He asks as he looks down at me with a sleepy smile.

"I said that it was only a one night thing so I should be going," I say as I try to move his body and get off the bed.

"You're not going anywhere," Kakashi whispers softly in my ear that sends shivers up my spine.

"But," I protest weakly as I feel his arms wrap tighter around me.

"I never agreed to that so you're just stuck with me," he says with a yawn as he closes his eyes again.

My eyes widen in surprise at that statement and I cannot choose whether to be happy or angry. I settle on happy for I would not mind at all if we have another night that was like the one we just had.

Maybe my life would not be so lonely now that I had a bed partner. But as I look at Kakashi's sleeping face I cannot help but want more than that. I want someone to love me and to start a family with. Maybe, just maybe Kakashi can be the one and there will be little silver haired and green-eyed kids running around our home. Maybe one day my dream will come true and if it does then I will be sure to tell you.

Life can be hard, but sometimes when the road gets tough then the tough have to get going. Whether it is physically or emotionally. You never know where you will end up in life so I just say to live life to it's fullest and you will have no regrets.

I snuggle down into the warm covers and wrap my own arms around Kakashi. I soon drift off into a peaceful sleep nestled into my soon to be lover's arms.

**THE END**

Okay guys what did you think of this one-shot? I did not mean for it to be rated M, but I just got carried away. I would have written more but I didn't think it would be right. So tell me what you guys thought about it. I cannot wait to hear what you think about it. Well, Until next time, Sayonara. XD


End file.
